Grazie Vongola Family!
by GriisleChan
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles y One-shot dedicados a sta asombrosa Familia :D leean :3... 3ro: GokuHaru. ¡He Vuelto!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenaas~! aquii comienzo con sta serie de Drabbles y One-shot sobre sta serie :3_

_seran todos sin sentido y no continuos n.n _

_ire subiendo mientras escribo xD espero les guste :D_

_sin mas q decir! los dejo con el 1ero!_

* * *

><p><strong>Género: <strong>_**Comedia/Semi-Romance**_

**Personajes/Parejas: **_**GokuHaru, familia Vongola, Enzo, Dino**_

**Nota: **_**Este One-shot me vino a la mente mientras esperaba mí turno en el odontólogo XD me vino la inspiración y lo escribí en mi cel XDD espero les guste owo**_

**Titulo: **_**Y así el día dio un gran giro… no Haru? XD**_

**Summary: **_**Haru creía que ese día seria muy aburrido, yo tú no pensara eso xD. No es lo que piensan ps al final.. bueno... mejor leean! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Era otro día en Namimori, con el mismo clima, el mismo desayuno, el mismo uniforme y hacia la misma escuela, aburrido, era lo que pensaba Miura Haru<p>

mientras salía rumbo a su escuela y como siempre encontrándose en el camino a Tsuna y a los demás, pero había algo distinto, Gokudera no estaba con ellos sí que le pareció bastante extraño…

-Buenos días Tsuna-san- saludo la chica dando una sonrisa, iba a preguntar por el chico faltante pero Ryohei se le adelanto.

-Que paso con el cabeza de pulpo? Es raro que no esté aquí acosando a Sawada al extremooo! – con un tono de burla y energético (como siempre) pregunto.

-No lo sé…es raro que no haya llegado –comento Tsuna a los alrededores a ver si conseguía algún rastro del chico.

-De seguro está enfermo y no irá a clases –sugirió Haru, aunque no lo pareciera a ella le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que no esté con ellos…

-Jajaja Gokudera no es del tipo de persona que se enferma así como así –esta vez Yamamoto daba su opinión con una pequeña risita.

Luego de un momento se observa a lo lejos a una figura acercarse, y si, era Gokudera que andaba vestido muy elegante (todo lo contrario a lo que suele usar) al llegar saludó…

-Hola! Qué tal? –los presentes lo miraron de arriba abajo , realmente se veía extraño y para completar! No había llamado a Tsuna decimo!

-Eh Gokudera-kun… por qué no llevas el uniforme de la escuela?- pregunto Tsuna

-Daa el día está lo suficientemente genial como para salir con algunas chicas, no para andar encerrado en esa aburrida escuela –lo ultimo lo dijo con fastidio el peliplata, los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos realmente algo le había pasado a Gokudera o se daría un gran golpe en la cabeza o perdió una apuesta con Chamal, bueno mejor guiémonos de la primera opción xD

-y bien preciosa… - dijo el ahora "descerebrado" Gokudera acercándose a Haru- Que te parece si tu y yo vamos a pasarla bien?- con un tono de picardía pregunto.

-Hahi! Gokudera-san está loco! –una haru sobresaltada/asustada/sonrojada le había gritado.

-Oh vamos~ sabes que quieres salir conmigo, no lo niegues hermosa… - le susurro acercándose a ella como si la fuera a besar?, si, iba a besarla! hasta que…

...

...

-Eh? Que sucede Enzo?-un rubio que dormía felizmente en su cama le había preguntado a la tortuga recién llegada que se posaba a su lado-De seguro tuviste otro sueño de los tuyos…-y con una risita le dijo-Buenas noches Enzo!- se despidió acurrucándose más en su cama y cerrando sus hermosos ojos…

FIN (? XD

* * *

><p><em>Bn! aquii acaba el 1ero! xD<em>

_y q tal? merece q continue subiendo? aunq ya tengo el 2do casi listo xD jajaja _

_Dejen Review :3 hacen a sta chibi autora feliz y la motivan a continuar~ XD y tambn veo sus opiniones n.n_

**_Proximo: _**_Tsuna y los demas intentan hacer q Yamamoto crea de una vez por todas q lo de la mafia es cierto!. Podran? _

_Saludos a todos! y grax por leer :3_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han_


	2. Chapter 2

**Género: **_**Comedia**_

**Personajes/Parejas: Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru, Reborn**

**Nota: aquí el siguiente one-shot :D le agradezco a Gabriel por la idea x3 sin ella no habría podido escribirla :D espero les guste n.n... Lamento la tardanza D: ste fic ya lo tenia escrito pero no lo habia pasado jeje ps sin mas espera aqui lo tienen n.n**

**Titulo:**** El Juego de la Mafia**

**Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi creía que la mafia era un simple y agradable juego que consistía en crear un grupo de amigos que estuviesen capaces de cumplir varias misiones irracionales… podrán los chicos hacerlo entrar en razón.**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi creía que la mafia era un simple y agradable juego que consistía en crear un grupo de amigos que estuviesen capaces de cumplir varias misiones irracionales… sí, eso era más o menos lo que él creía y por más que intenten los demás en hacerlo entrar en razón siempre se quedaban en las mismas, no lo lograban…<p>

-_**Tsuna…**_ – llamo el arcobaleno que ciertamente no fue escuchado – _**Tsuna!**_ – y si le dio una patada, era de esperarse no?

-_**Ah! Que pasa Reborn?-**_ respondió un exaltado Tsuna acariciando su mejilla recién golpeada.

-_**Tengo una misión para ti…**_ - comento poniéndose a su altura- _**Como sabes, Yamamoto cree que todo esto de la mafia es un juego, cosa que puede ser peligroso, uno nunca sabe cuando los enemigos pueden utilizar eso en TU contra Tsuna**_ – Exagero un poco Reborn.

-_**Y como lo usarían en mi contra?-**_ Pregunto, de nuevo, el vongola mientras bajaba una gota por la sien.

-_**Quien sabe… hay muchas maneras**_ – Dijo mientras caminaba entre sí. De pronto apareció una pantalla de-quien-sabe-donde y se encendió para empezar a mostrar a un chibi Yamamoto y chibis mafiosos…

_*La primera imagen que se logro ver fue que esos chibis mafiosos le pedían a yamamoto chibi que se uniera a su "juego" de la mafia, este con gusto acepto y se fue con ellos._

_*Luego en la segunda imagen, los chibis mafiosos le contaban al Yamamoto chibi toda la verdad acerca de la mafia y la familia Vongola, luego para pasar a un yamamoto decepcionado/enojado y así irse con ellos por "venganza"._

_*En la tercera, los chibis mafiosos le pedían cierta información sobre los Vongola, y como el chibi yamamoto cree que es solo un juego pues le cuenta todo lo que sabe._

_*Y…_

-_**Ya basta Reborn! Ya entendí**_…- Detuvo Tsuna- _**Que tengo que hacer?**_ - suspiro-

-_**Bien… tu y los demás tendrán que convencer a Yamamoto de que todo es real**_- ordeno el arcobaleno ahora tomando té sentado sobre un león-silla en el aire- _**ah! y apresúrate que todos ya están aquí.**_

-_**Que!**_!- Grito Tsuna llevándose ambas manos a la cara- _**Porque no lo dijiste antes!**_- y así el poseedor del anillo del cielo paso a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

Pasaron varios minutos y todos ya habían entrado al salón de reuniones…quiero decir la habitación de Tsuna.

-_**Ohayo Juudaime!**_- no hace falta decir quien fue ese verdad?

-_**Tsuna-san**_ - salto Haru detrás de Gokudera para abrazar a Tsuna. _"Que hace Haru aquí"_ fue lo único que se dijo Tsuna mentalmente.

-_**Que crees que haces mujer estúpida!**_ –regaño el guardián de la tormenta mirando a la chica.

-_**Hahi! Haru no es estúpida! **_– se defendió la chica para que luego los dos gruñeran y fueran detenidos por Tsuna, este les explico que tendrían que convencer a Yamamoto que lo de la mafia es real (si, Haru lo sabe, por lo menos en mi fic) los demás asintieron y en eso aparece la victima… ejem… quiero decir Yamamoto :D

-_**Hola!**_- saludo con su habitual sonrisa- _**Que hacen?**_

_**-Veras Yamamoto-kun queremos explicarte que lo de la mafia es… -**_Tsuna intentaba explicar primero, pero fue interrumpido…

-_**Un juego muy divertido! Cuando volveremos a jugar?-**_ pregunto muy animado ignorando las palabras de Tsuna, este ultimo solo pensó que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-_**Que no! Estúpido del beisbol!**_ – Hablo ahora Gokudera para dar su explicación y pensando que si la mano derecha del decimo no podría manejar algo como esto entonces quien podría? _**– Todo lo de la mafia es verdad! El Juudaime será el futuro líder de una de las familias más importantes de la mafia, los Vongola, y nosotros somos sus guardianes**_- concluyo dejando a un Tsuna sorprendido, fue demasiado directo.

-_**Jaja Gokudera eres demasiado realista, aunque la pasión es la base para lograr cualquier deporte! En este caso juego :D**_ – decía Yamamoto con una sonrisa orgullosa, los demás… pues cayendo al estilo anime, como es capaz de no entender? ;w;

- _**A ver Yamamoto-kun… como explicarte para que entiendas…**_ - de nuevo Tsuna intentaba –_**Esto de la mafia es de verdad y… como explicas lo que ha pasado?**_- pregunto entusiasmando por la pregunta correcta que se le había ocurrido.

-_**Uhh…**_ - Pose pensativa- _**Creo que… **_- Yamamoto caminaba por la habitación, a lo que Tsuna estaba feliz, había dado en el clavo! (1- _**Lo tengo!**_- se detuvo para mirar a los demás que tenían miradas de incógnitas- _**El juego de la mafia se esta haciendo famoso! Ya todos quieren jugarlo! El siguiente nivel para nosotros es hacerlo lo más real posible**_ – respondió por fin para que los demás cayeran, de nuevo, al estilo anime.

-_**Pero Yamamoto-kun…**_ - Haru tenía una idea, también debía ayudar no?- _**Si es un juego entonces porque pones todo tu potencial en "jugarlo" si no es real? Hasta incluso arriesga tu vida.**_

-_**Pues… si no es así entonces no será divertido! Lo elemental en un juego es poner todo de ti!**_ – fue la respuesta que dio con otra sonrisa orgullosa

-_**Ya me canse! Si no entiendes por las buenas será entonces por las malas!-**_ Gokudera sacaba sus dinamitas para empezar a lanzárselas como loco

-_**Gokudera-kun no!-**_ intentaba detenerlo Tsuna, a lo que fue demasiado tarde ya toda la habitación se encontraba en ruinas. Me pregunto aun como la mama no nota eso?

-_**Jajaja lo ven? Si no fuera asi tan realista no sería divertido**_!- reía un carbonizado Yamamoto.

-_**Ya que… me rindo… Gomen Juudaime! Lo defraude**_!- Gokudera hacia mil y una reverencias en el suelo a Tsuna

-_**Eh no Gokudera-kun está bien….**_ – Movía sus manos Tsuna – _**creo que mejor lo dejamos así… algún día entenderá… **_

El Yamamoto de 10 años en el futuro estaba pensando en el día en que sus amigos intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón a lo de la mafia… cosa que no hizo falta… el sabia que todo era real, pero no dijo nada porque simplemente eso le quitaría lo divertido, lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con todos sus amigos; si no fuese así entonces todo habría sido diferente y estaba más que feliz de que no fue así…

* * *

><p><em>1) expresión que se usa para decir que se dio en el punto, entienden no?<em>

_y bn! x3 q les parecio? lindo? feo? pasable? GRACIAS A LA ONEE CHAN POR LEERLO 1ERO ANTES D SUBIRLO Y POR DARME TU OPINION XD_

_jajaja solo den su opinion con un Review ;) muchas grax a los que dejaron el cap anterior :D me hace feliz el hecho d que les gustara owo_

**_anko5986 _**_Grax por el Review :D aqui sta la conti :3 y despues de pensar y pensar salio sto xD no se si realmente stuvo OCC pero yo lo vi bn n.n espero te haya gustado :D_

**_Angelzk _**_Grax :) ps te digo q se veia mas largo en mi cel, bueno es logico pero wee lo importante es que te gusto xD aunq ste tambn ste un poco cortico pero mas largo que el otro sta no? XD grax d nuevo n.n_

_**temainalumi-chan** y aqui sta la conti :D lamento la demora n.n_ _y me alegro muchisimo d q el otro te gustara eso me hace feliz :3 y mas por el hecho d q no soy para nada experta en esto de escribir xD y espero te haya gustado ste igual :3 jajaja _

_**kizunairo **Waaa eso me alegra muchoo x3 q bueno q la idea principal del fic, q era hacerlos reir, se cumplio x) grax por el review owo y aqui tienes el sig n.n_

_Bn! agradesco d nuevo sus review me hacen feliz en serio! ;w; jajaja sta vez no les dejare adelanto owo sera sorpresa kesese~_

_nos leelos para la prox un saludo a todos! cuidense x3_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han_


	3. Chapter 3

****Hola :3 después de tanto tiempo... les traigo un one-shot que debi subir en diciembre! pero por culpa de mi mala memoria lo olvide u.u lo lamento mucho D: espero lo disfruten~

**.**

**Género: **_**Comedia-Romance **_

**Personajes/Parejas: GokuHaru.**

**Titulo: ****Una Navidad, Contigo**

**Summary: Por diversas circunstancias, Gokudera termina acompañando a Haru a lo que sería un revoltoso día de compras navideñas,** **¿Acaso todo el mundo deja las cosas para última hora? …Pero al fin al cabo todo eso valdrá la pena, ¿o no?**

**.**

**.**

24 de diciembre, estando ya a un día de navidad. Haru Miura estaba lista para ir a comprar los obsequios de todos sus amigos, lastimosamente ese año iba a pasar esa época sin su padre, ya que por motivos de trabajo tuvo que viajar; pero eso no la ponía triste, claro que no, eso le daba la oportunidad de pasar ese día tan importante con las personas que realmente apreciaba, sus amigos. Escucho el sonido del timbre, acomodo por última vez su bufanda naranja y salió a atender la puerta con una sonrisa…

-Tsuna-san! Qué bueno que lle…-no pudo terminar su frase, porque la persona que se encontraba ahí no era precisamente Tsunayoshi, a no ser que se haya pintado el cabello de color plata e intentaba imitar a Gokudera…

-Tsk que haces ahí parada y ya vámonos mujer estúpida- la invito, a duras penas, a seguirlo. Gokudera Hayato no era bueno para las compras y mucho menos si eran navideñas ¡Jamás las había hecho! No sabía el porqué se molestaba a acompañarla ¡y justamente a ella!... un momento… si lo sabía, y todo paso en la mañana…

_*Flash Back* _

¡Qué gran día! A pesar de que había nieve por todas partes y hacia un frio horrible, era un bonito día. Gokudera Hayato se dirigía a casa del decimo jefe de los Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Al llegar toco la puerta, saludo a la madre del chico y, como era costumbre, subió a la Habitación del mismo…

-¡Buenos Días Decimo!- saludo alegremente provocando que el otro diera un saltito gracioso del susto, como siempre Gokudera saliendo de la nada, aun no se acostumbraba a eso.

-Buenos Días Gokudera-Kun- devolvió el saludo para luego suspirar, suspiro que no paso por alto del peli plata, así que como buena mano derecha que es se dispuso a preguntarle a su jefe en que le podía ser bueno.

-¿Sucede algo Decimo? Lo noto deprimido, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?- pregunto, el nombrado volvió a suspirar y en menos de un minuto cambio su expresión a una alegre, se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

-Gokudera-Kun, ¿estarás ocupado esta tarde?- esta vez el peli marrón pregunto llevando una sonrisa boba en el rosto.

-¿Esta Tarde? Nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesita que lo acompañe a algún lado decimo?- Gokudera se había emocionado, y como no, si iba a serle útil a su jefe, no podía estar más feliz.

-Ehhh algo así…Necesito que acompañes a Haru de compras ¡Por Favor!- se arrodillo y suplico, sabía perfectamente que su "mano derecha" no iba a acceder tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué?- dijo con cara incrédula, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ir de compras con la mujer estúpida?

-¡Por favor Gokudera-Kun, Eres mi única esperanza! – las suplicas por parte de Tsuna habían llegado a otro nivel y estaba a punto de comenzar de lloriquear. si Reborn hubiese estado ahí de seguro ya lo hubiera pateado.

-¿Por qué no puede ir? … ella se lo pidió a usted y es justamente lo que ella espera que usted vaya- Razono haciendo que Tsuna se levantara del suelo y se sintiera un poco culpable

-Kyoko-Chan acaba de llamarme pidiéndome lo mismo y N-no pude decirle que no- confeso Tsuna mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas- No es que quiera dejar a Haru de lado nada de eso, e-es que yo…-Gokudera puso su mano en el hombro de Tsuna para darle ánimo mientras sonreía.

-¡No se preocupe Decimo! Yo iré por usted- Se señalo a sí mismo para dar paso una cara llena de felicidad por parte de Tsuna

-¿En serio? Gracias Gokudera-Kun- si Tsuna fuera una chica se habría lanzado a abrazar al peli plata como si le hubiera hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Y ahí estada, parado en la puerta de la casa de Haru esperando a que ella saliera de su trance…

-¿Donde está Tsuna-San?- pregunto la chica luego de unos segundos, se suponía que iría de compras con Tsuna, no con él.

-El…-¡Rayos! Una escusa, no había pensado en ella aun, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- El pesco un refriado así que me pidió que te acompañara para no dejarte mal, ya sabes, el decimo es una persona muy responsable- dijo convencido como si fuera la mejor escusa del mundo para ganarse una mirada incrédula de parte de Haru, llego a pensar de que no se le creería y que terminaría buscando a su "Tsuna-san"

-¡Hahi! ¿Tsuna-San está enfermo? Pobre… - se desanimo por un momento, pero como vino se esfumo dando paso a una expresión alegre- ¡Ya se! Le comprare un lindo regalo a Tsuna-San para que mejore! Y si él no está aquí mucho mejor! Así el regalo será sorpresa- Término gritando mientras levantaba un puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

-¡Si serás…mujer estúpida! Si el venia contigo ¿Como entonces le comprabas el regalo?- la regaño mientras le salía una vena por la sien, y tenía razón…

-Cierto…-bajo su puño y puso pose pensativa- Pero…-sus ánimos iban subiendo otra vez- ¡El no pudo venir así que con más razón será sorpresa!- concluyo subiendo los brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia el centro comercial. Gokudera la miro avanzar y la siguió pensando en lo largo que sería esa tarde…

**.**

Habían llegado al centro comercial y de solo ver a la multitud Gokudera puso cara de fastidio ¿Acaso todo el mundo deja las cosas para última hora?

-¡Hahi! Este mucho mas lleno de lo que imaginaba…-dijo Haru mirando a las personas mientras iban de acá para allá con muchos regalos.

-Tsk ¿Qué esperabas?- Bufo molesto el peli plata, ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría ir de compras el mismo día de navidad!

-Eso no importa, ya estamos aquí ¡así que empecemos con las compras!- dijo muy animada mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso que contenía los nombres de sus amigos más el regalo que pensaba comprarles. Con eso emprendió camino mientras Gokudera le seguía el paso… insistiendo en que esa seria una tarde muy agitada y sobre todo fastidiosa…

-A ver… el primer regalo que Haru comprara será el de Yamamoto-san- comento mirando su lista. para el chico fanático del beisbol tenía pensado comprarle algo referente a eso, pero aun no estaba decidida en que comprar, así que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Gokudera…mala idea- Gokudera-san- lo llamo, este al escuchar su nombre volteo a verla – ¿Que le podría regalar a Yamamoto-san? ¿Alguna idea?- pregunto con una sonrisa, eso hizo que el otro se cabreara mas…

-¡Que se yo! ¿No tienes la lista estúpida para eso? ¡Vine solo a acompañarte no a elegir los "regalos" y vine solo por-porque el decimo me lo pidió nada más!- dicho esto le dio la espalda, Haru solo inflo sus mejillas molesta.

-¡Hahi! ¡Eres un malhumorado! Estamos en época de navidad, época de paz y alegría- le explico mirando a su alrededor. El otro solo volvió a bufar sin decir palabra alguna, la chica suspiro y siguió con sus compras…

Dos horas habían pasado ¡Dos Horas! Y Gokudera ya había golpeado a Tres personas, el motivo, estaban fuera de lugar (según él). Haru tuvo que disculparse con la policía esas tres veces e intentar que no se lo llevaran. Por lo menos en ese tiempo había podido comprar la gran mayoría de los regalos…

-¡Bien! Sigue el regalo de Bianchi-San…- Anuncio la chica dirigiéndose a la librería, tenía pensado comprarle un libro de recetas. Gokudera la seguía como si esta fuese una niña pequeña, al fin y al cabo no podía dejarla sola ¡Ya saben! Lo hacía por el decimo, no por ella.

Al llegar, pudieron divisar que estaba repleta, no cabía ni un alma. Haru estaba a punto de resignarse e ir a comprar otra cosa…

-¿Qué libro?- pregunto el peli plata haciendo que Haru se confundiera- ¿Qué libro le vas a comprar a mi hermana? Yo iré por él, solo espera aquí- se ofreció mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, a no ser que se trate del decimo.

-¿En serio Gokudera-San?... ehh no había pensado en eso, supongo que cualquiera estaría bien- dicho esto el chico entro a la librería. Haru podía notar desde afuera como su "acompañante" empujaba a varias personas, cosa que hizo que esbozara un pequeña sonrisita. Gokudera podía ser lo que sea (sobre todo un tonto) pero en el fondo era una buena persona, entiéndase, muy en el fondo.

Después de un rato, Gokudera salió al fin con el dichoso libro y fue a donde se encontraba la chica…

-Aquí está tu libro, hasta hice que lo envolvieran de una vez- al estar lo suficientemente cerca y sin mirarla a la cara, le entrego la bolsa en donde se encontraba. Se extraño al notar que la chica no la tomaba, puso su mirada en ella- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le pregunto sin recibir una respuesta- Te estoy hablando mujer estu…-se quedo mudo ya que ahora miraba hacia donde lo hacia la castaña y lo que vio no se lo esperaba: Tsuna andaba con Kyoko feliz de la vida. Ahora podía notar el porqué la chica estaba tan ida ¡claro! Si él le había dicho que el peli marrón estaba enfermo, maldijo el momento en donde se invento semejante escusa. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar o se iba a quedar deprimida, pero lo que no se espero es que la chica siguiera su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Se dedico a seguirla pero de pronto ella se detuvo…

-Gokudera-San, perdona todas las molestas y por haberte hecho venir, muchas gracias- le dijo Haru dedicándole una sonrisa triste emprendiendo camino fuera del centro comercial.

Gokudera Hayato, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía culpable. Primero por el hecho de haber dejado mal a su jefe, ya que la idea era que Haru no se enterara; y segundo, y no menos importante, por haber dejado sola a la chica. El no la conocía muy bien, pero si conocía bastante bien el sentimiento de decepción. Se quedo parado en el mismo sitio pensando en que hacer ¡no podía dejar las cosas así! Una parte dentro de el le decía que fuera con Haru pero otra simplemente no quería hacerlo…una voz, que conocía de memoria, lo saco de sus confusos pensamientos…

-¡Gokudera! Qué raro verte en un lugar como este. y eso ¿Qué es?- Yamamoto Takeshi lo saludo colocando su mano en el hombro del nombrado, el cual no artículo ninguna palabra mientras con la otra mano señalaba la bolsa que sostenía el otro, fue en donde Gokudera cayó en cuenta que Haru la había olvidado- Hey, ¿iras a la fiesta de Navidad de esta noche en casa de Tsuna?, acabo de encontrármelo y me comento sobre ella- pregunto sonriendo muy a su estilo, el otro seguía sin decir nada y en unos segundos esbozo una diminuta sonrisa, que no fue notaba por el peli negro.

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer…- le dio la espalda mientras se despedía con un movimiento de su mano. Yamamoto no se esperaba eso, pero le resto importancia y continúo con su camino.

Ahora si o si tenía que ir a donde la chica ¡Para entregarle el libro nada más!…el peli-plata se puso a pensar, ¿si fuera chica y estuviera triste a donde iría? A su casa no sería posible, tal vez a una heladería a ahogar sus penas con helado o algo así, si, era el más inteligente del mundo, hasta de mujeres entendía (menudo tonto…)

Y como había pensado, se dirigió a todas las heladerías más cercanas sin encontrar rastro de la chica. Luego decidió caminar un rato más a ver si tenía suerte y la encontraba…

Había anochecido y Gokudera seguía sin encontrarla, resignado y como última opción se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar toco el timbre y unos segundos después ya se encontraba frente a Haru…

-¿Gokudera-san?- pregunto extrañada, realmente no se esperaba verlo, de seguro había olvidado algo…y si, cuando diviso la bolsa que llevaba el chico cayó en cuenta de que la había olvidado, antes de que pudiera decir algo Gokudera se le adelanto…

-Toma- le entrego la bolsa- La próxima vez no te traeré nada, deja de ser tan descuidada mujer estúpida- la regaño cruzándose de brazos esperando alguna queja por parte de la chica. Siempre era lo mismo, el le decía mujer estúpida y ella le gritaba; pero eso jamás llego…

-Sabes…-empezó a decir Haru tomando la bolsa y poniendo una sonrisa melancólica- Tienes razón…soy toda una mujer estúpida- amplio su sonrisa mientras una lagrima traviesa recorría su mejilla. Gokudera no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… se lanzo a abrazarla, Haru al sentir el abrazo solo pudo terminar de desahogarse. Por más raro que sonase en esos brazos había encontrado paz…

Pasaron solo unos minutos, y ya se habían separado, Haru limpio sus lagrimas y noto como pequeños copos de nieve caigan, cayó en cuenta de que aun estaban afuera.

-Ya está empezando a nevar- Comento Haru mirando hacia el cielo y sintiendo una pequeña y fría brisa- Gokudera-san, ¿No gustaría tomar algún chocolate caliente?- pregunto apenada. El otro, igual de apenado, acepto y los dos entraron.

Una vez dentro, estuvieron en un incomodo silencio mientras Haru serbia las bebidas y así ambos comenzaban a beberla lentamente. El peli plata notaba que aun la chica se sentía bastante mal y aunque no lo admitiera el también, siempre supo que su jefe gustaba de la hermana de Sasagawa pero le resto importancia a lo que realmente pensase la castaña de eso… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… jamás la había visto así, tan desanimada, siempre fue muy alegre y optimista y verla así le reprimía el corazón…

-Haru…- rompió con el silencio mirándola a los ojos- Sonríe- dijo tan rápidamente que la chica no logro escuchar.

-¿Qué?- lo miro incrédula, el se puso nervioso, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que soltó esas palabras. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Que sonrías siempre, sin importar lo que pase- exclamo un poco más seguro, la chica se sonrojo levemente ¿había escuchado bien?

-Muchas gracias… por todo…-agradeció dando una sonrisa cálida y sincera, quien iba a pensar que Gokudera la hiciera sentir mejor.

-D-de nada- tartamudeo desviando la mirada y continuando con su bebida.

Paso un largo rato en donde no decían nada, solo se acompañaban mutuamente, las palabras sobraban… el chico recordó la fiesta de su jefe y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero pensó que de seguro la castaña no querría ir, y no la culpaba…

-El decimo… dará una fiesta…- susurro, Haru bajo la mirada y se levanto.

-Está bien… mándale mis saludos a todos- estaba dispuesta guiar a su acompañante hacia la salida. Lo que ella temía estaba sucediendo, iba a pasar navidad sola.

-Yo no he dicho que iba a ir…-soltó sonriendo con auto-suficiencia y levantándose para acercarse a ella- Después de todo… sin ti no sería lo mismo- y si lo era, se había dado cuenta que sin ella nada sería igual. Ella había cambiado, de una manera bastante extraña cabe decir, su monótona y aburrida vida.

-Gokudera-san…-su corazón se acelero un poco, nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo como eso…se sintió quería por primera vez en la vida.

-Ellos que pasen navidad como quieran, he decidido que esta año yo la pasare contigo- sus palabras eran sinceras y de eso Haru se dio cuenta. Esta vez ella se lanzo a abrazarlo como si no hubiese mañana. Segundo después, el levanto el rostro de chica para cortar la distancia que había entre ellos en un fugaz y dulce beso, que tomo por sorpresa a ambos…

Se separaron por falta de aire y el sonido del reloj de pared se escucho anunciando la llegada de la navida.

-Feliz Navidad Gokudera-san-

-_Buon Natale*_**- **

Esa navidad, aunque sonase cursi, había sido la mejor de sus vidas y no solo por descubrir que a pesar de todo ambos se amaban, si no porque entendieron su verdadero significado…

"_El pasarla con la persona que mas quieres en el mundo"_

**.**

**.**

_*Feliz Navidad en Italiano_

y fin :3 espero les haya gustado! y pido disculpas otra vez u.u creo estar segura que muchos se olvidaron de mi xD y no los culpo D:

prometo traerles otro one-shot pronto :3 solo que gracias a la universidad y que mi mente esta en otra cosa (en hetalia principalmente u.u) mis ideas son casi nulas D: pero juro que si regreso no se van a deshacer tan rapido de mi o.o

miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias por sus reviews! y espero leerlos en este one-shot ;w; jajajaja

un saludo a todos :3 y cuidense~


End file.
